


Red Spy

by SpaceViolet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Future adrinette, No pairings yet - Freeform, Other, future ladynoir, future marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceViolet/pseuds/SpaceViolet
Summary: Totally Spies meets Sailor Moon, but it’s Miraculous Ladybug. I guess.





	Red Spy

The three 16-year-old girls moved slowly trying not to be seen even though they were in brightly colored skin tight suits. The tallest girl among them in a green suit poked her head out from behind the wall. No one was there. She motioned for the two others to follow her. The blonde in the yellow suit followed with the one in red right behind her. The one in yellow whispered to the one in red.

                   “It should’ve been me in red! Yellow washes me out!”

                   “Shhhhh,” the two others sounded.

                   “And Chloé, you look great in yellow,” the red said.

                   “You better not be kidding me, Marinette,”

                   “Both if you zip it!” The one in green said

                   “Sorry, Kagami,”

                   “That’s not zipping it,” Kagami replied. The three of them proceeded to slip into the building. This was their first official mission out. They had been on training missions with the old man training them multiple times, but this time and every time here on out they would be on their own.  Today their mission was stopping _Le Papillon_ and his body altering drug, _Akuma_.

_“Remember girls, he gets the formula right, the world is doomed.”_ The old man’s words rang in Marinette’s ears. _Le Papillon_ was supposedly in the Agreste Group tower. ‘What was he doing it there?’ Marinette thought. Kagami scanned her fake security clearance and they were in. Chloé rushed to the security room and scanned the room for guards. None in the room, but she saw a few on the cameras. She sat down in a black chair that rotated.

                   “You guys go ahead, I got this,” Marinette looked concerned and looked to Kagami. She nodded.

                   “Ok, make sure no one comes our way.” The two remaining girls left the security to Chloé.

                   _‘I see him! Take a left then three rights!’_

                   “Chloé that will take us back here!”

                   _‘You caught me, take a right then another right then a left.’_ Kagami sighed and the pair took her directions. Marinette grabbed her yo-yo.

                   “Where did that come from?” Kagami asked.

                   “You don’t wanna know.”

_‘Ok, now ta— What is that?_ ’ Chloé cut off.

                   “Chloé! Chloé! Chloé what’s going on? Answer me!” Marinette yelled into her earpiece. Chloé cut in again.

_‘Look outside! I’ll meet you by the tree outside!’_ Marinette ran to a window and saw rock beings terrorizing the city. The golden hue of the setting sun making shadows longer and harder to see what was going on, but Marinette something bad was happening. It was definitely _Akuma’s_ fault,

                   “Holy s—“ Marinette cut Kagami off.

                   “We need to get out there, we can’t save anyone from in here.”

                   “But we need to stop the drug and _Le Papillon,_ ” Kagami replied to Marinette.

                   “People are going to die, we should focus on that.”

                   “But the mission?”

                   “The mission doesn’t matter if we all die!” Marinette’s eyes looked like grey fire. Her heart and conviction pulsing from her body. Kagami nodded.

                   “We need to get down quickly.”

                   “Grab onto me!” Marinette said, her right foot forward and her yo-yo hi the ground.

                   “What?”

                   “Just do it!” Kagami grabbed tightly around Marinette. Marinette grabbed the actual main part of her yo-yo and pulled it apart forming a staff. She thrust her staff through the window; shattering the window into pieces. She returned her yo-yo to its former shape and they swung like Spider-Man out into the city. The pair landed on the ground and made their way to Chloé running as fast as they could. Chloé was furiously typing on her communicator.

                   “Chloé, what are you doing?”

                   “Getting backup, duh,” her brow furrowed. “At least, I’m trying.”

                   “What do you mean trying?” Kagami asked, frustrated.

                   “People are swamped in other areas of the city. It’s just us here.”

                   “Where’s the epicenter of the stone creatures?”

                   “That’s part of the problem, we’re in the epicenter.”

                   “Then why aren’t they coming?” Marinette yelled.

                   “I don’t know! Let’s just do our best until someone can get here,” Chloé said. Chloé got out her stinger, Kagami unsheathed her sword, and Marinette just continued to hold her yo-yo.

                   “I AM STONEHEART!! OBEY MY WILL!!!” Marinette looked to the other girls.

                   “That’s coming from the Eiffel Tower!” Marinette started running towards it with Kagami and Chloé behind her. When the trio made it to the Eiffel Tower they saw nearly no humans in sight. Only the police and Lila Rossi. The girls collectively rolled their eyes and looked at each other. A look that said, _are we really gonna save this girl?_ Unfortunately the answer was, yes, they would. Lila was being held captive by Stoneheart, Marinette was sure the public was just so upset by this development. Everyone loved Lila, except Marinette and Chloé. Kagami wasn’t the type to follow the group but Lila did seem rather fake.

                   “Give the girl back, Stoneheart!” Officer Roger demanded.

                   “Ok! You want her! Take her!” And Stoneheart threw her. Marinette reacted quickly using her yo-yo to leap and grab Lila before she could hit the pavement. Marinette would’ve scraped up both her legs if it wasn’t for the super suit that protected her. Lila suffered no injury except for shock. Marinette let Lila go and ran back quickly before anyone could get a good look at her face. She didn’t have a mask and it would be disastrous if anyone found out what her true after school job was.

                   “Who are you?” Lila shouted. Marinette didn’t respond and looked at the Eiffel Tower. She needed to get up there. Chloé ran quickly towards Marinette and handed her a syringe.

                   “It’s supposed to suppress _Akuma_ , just inject it into the site where he took the drug,” she said.

                   “But we don’t know where he took it in the first place.”

                   “You’ll just have to find out. Kagami and I will deal with the rest of the rock beings. Just go!” Marinette ran to swing herself up to get to Stoneheart. When she spotted Mylène. A girl in Marinette’s class.

                   “Ivan! It’s ok! Come down!” It was Ivan. Someone else from her class. Ivan had taken _Akuma?_ That didn’t make a lot of sense. Ivan wasn’t the type to do that. Marinette shook her head. She had to deal with the problem at hand. Not get too sentimental. Marinette wanted to asked Mylène where he might have taken the drug, but again she didn’t have a mask. She swung away. She backed up and she swung again. Marinette looked down at the world when she landed on the Eiffel Tower. It was so high up. What if she fell? It was only her first mission. What would her parents say when they found out? Marinette took deep breaths. If she fell Kagami or Chloé would catch her. Marinette needed to save Ivan.

                   “Ivan!” Marinette yelled. Ivan didn’t even look at her. “Ivan!” He still didn’t respond. “Stoneheart!” He turned around and looked to Marinette.

                   “Who are you?”

                   “Look at my face, do you remember me?” He began to nod before shaking his head.

                   “Stoneheart remembers no one! Stoneheart will get revenge on those who wronged him!” It was getting worse. He wasn’t even speaking in first person.

                   ‘ _Marinette, his vitals are getting worse,’_ Chloé said in her ear.

                   ‘ _You’ve got to save him now!’_ Kagami said in her other ear.

                   “I know!”

                   “Red spy!” Marinette turned around. It was a blond haired young man wearing a black super suit and a black mask. “It’s his foot! His left foot!”

                   “What?” Marinette asked.

                   “The injection site!” Marinette’s eyes widened.

                   “Distract him!” She yelled and swung underneath Ivan.

                   “Hey, ugly!” In his left foot there was hole that was small enough for a syringe that showed his natural skin. She took her chance and injected the suppressant into his foot. Ivan began to detransform. Marinette barely caught him and they descended to the ground. The rock beings turned into normal humans! Marinette ran as quick as she could away from the site and ducked into an alleyway.

                   “You’re really good with that yo-yo, huh?” She looked up. It was black suit blond.

                   “Who are you?” Marinette asked.

                   “I’m a friend, don’t worry. Ivan is safe. Your pals are looking for you.”

                   “You won’t tell me your name?” Marinette asked.

                   “You know as well as I do that spies can’t reveal their names.” _So he’s a spy?_ Marinette thought. Made sense, but how did he know where the spot was? His suit was familiar. Was he a member of Miraculous? Marinette needed answers.

                   “Then your codename?” Black suit blond nodded.

                   “You can just call me Black Spy.”

                   “Black Spy isn’t very telling.”

                   “Exactly…” he paused. “Fine, call me Chat,”

                   “Chat?”

                   “Cause I’m free as one!”

                   “Mari!” It was… Alya? Marinette tapped her suit and it began to look like normal clothes. Marinette poked out from the alleyway. She looked back up and he was gone.

                   “Hey, Alya.”

                   “Girl, where were you?” The sun was almost completely set.

                   “I had to so something,” Marinette said remorseful.

                   “You always have to do something, I thought you were free?”

                   “My job called.”

                   “Ah,” Marinette heard a beep in her ear,

                   ‘ _Marinette, where are you?’_ Kagami’s voice called.

                   “Don’t worry, _Alya_ , we’ll be able to hang out soon!” She said, placing extra emphasis on Alya.

_‘Alright, meet us at the hideout sooner rather than later. Before 9:00 is best. I don’t want to have to spend more than what’s necessary with Chloé._

_‘Hey!’_ the voices of her partner’s cut out.

                   “Did you see that girl in the red jumpsuit?” Marinette shook her head.

                   “She saved everyone, absolutely crazy. I wonder who she is?” Marinette grimaced internally.

                   “Whoever she is, I don’t think she wants to be found out.”

                   ”You might be right, but who wants to save people on their own?” An impassioned Alya said. Marinette smiled and looked up to Chloé’s house. Where Kagami and Chloé we’re right at that very second. And Chat. Whoever he was. He was there too.

                   “Maybe she’s not alone.”


End file.
